The Contractor will develop pharmacodynamic assays for measuring a number of high-priority molecular targets. These assays will be suitable for pre-clinical and clinical testing to allow for rapid evaluation of treatment responses, gauge treatment correspondence to tumor stasis/regression, allow patient stratification for clinical trials and facilitate clinical validation of cancer therapeutics at early stages of drug development.